


Thank you.

by boondocksaints2001



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, XReader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 06:09:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3346406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boondocksaints2001/pseuds/boondocksaints2001
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life is difficult for Dean, and he thinks he knows the best way to cope with it. He isn't correct, and well, someone's gotta be the hero.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thank you.

The sun was setting, and the water splashed underneath the metallic bridge. Dean Winchester watched the water with uncertainty, before shaking his head and stepping onto the edge of the rail. He let a few tears slip from his eyes as he reminded himself of why he was doing this. His mother died. His father loved Sammy more. He fucked everything up. People at school hate him. He was alone. He gripped the rail tighter before dangling his sneaker-covered tennis shoe over the edge. He'd end it all. Tonight. Then his dad wouldn't have to deal with him, he couldn't ruin anymore trips, and the kids at school could have him out of their hair.

"Are you gonna jump?"

A soft, quiet voice came from his left and he jumped in place, startled. Craning his neck, Dean saw a girl staring up at him with worried eyes. She had (h/c) hair and bright (e/c) eyes. Dean stared at her, "Huh? Who are you? Leave me alone!" His voice was quick, shaky and nervous. The girl seemed to be analyzing his life from only looking at his bright green eyes. The girl took a step closer and Dean growled, "If you get closer I will jump this moment."

The girl held up her hands in surrender and bowed her head, taking a step back. "Ok, ok.... chillax." Dean let out a soft breath and moved his sneaker back onto the ledge, holding tighter onto the rail. I should sooth him down. The girl thought to herself, before giving him a side-ways glance. "So, why are you so upset?" 

Dean immediately stiffened up, and put up a tough demeanor. "What do you care?"

A shrug. "I don't know.... I'm just curious what makes you want to do this..." 

He sighed, "There's no point in telling you." He really had always wanted someone to tell his problems to, someone to confide in, but everyone just told him to toughen up, or man up. It sucked.

The girl smiled softly and shook her head. "You can try, I'm a good listener." 

His head was tilted down, and he watched the murky water that he had planned to use as his demise. "It sounds silly, but..... I hate my life. I hate everyone." A tear slipped down his cheek as he thought about how ever since his mom passed away, he seemed to be a burden. "Everything seems so pointless." In the back of his mind, a voice nagged. That's soooo cheesy. She'll just laugh at you! "I know.... I'm such a cliché, right?" 

She shook her head softly, "No, not at all. What makes you feel this way?" That's good, Y/n, calm him down. Listen to his story, see if you can make him reconsider this course. Dean simply looked away, and Y/n sighed, she lost him. 

"I don't know.... Many things." He closed his eyes and sucked in a deep breath, "My mom, I lost her when I was little... Those guys at school....they won't leave me alone." He felt like saying something about his dad, but the words wouldn't bring themselves out, so he just let the dead silence fill the night. 

Y/n broke the silence with, "....Well, I'm sorry about your mom. My dad...my dad can be pretty bad sometimes." She had mini-flashbacks back to when her dad shouted at how worthless and stupid she was. A thought dawned on her, and she glanced up at Dean again. "Those kids at school....do they hit you?" 

Dean shrugged and looked away, "Kinda..." 

"I could help you! I would kick their asses!" Y/n said happily, smiling up at Dean. He glanced down at her and laughed lightly, imagining her fighting. 

It was a hard thing to picture. "What? Haha! They're pretty big guys. They would break you easily." One of the main guys that bullied Dean, Crowley, he was pretty beefy, and Y/n would be toast against him. 

Y/n shook her head and laughed with Dean. "NOT! You don't know me, little man!" She jumped into a fighting stance and held up her fists. "I'm pretty good at karate." She did a kick and stumbled over, before catching herself. "And I move like a ninja!" She did a round-house kick and smiled up at him. "Look at this!" She did a backflip before making a 'hi-ya!' sound. 

Dean laughed as he sat down on the ledge. "Wow, you're pretty good." A dark thought came back the front of his mind. "What do you care, anyway?" He rubbed his thumbs against his scarred arms and when he looked up, he saw that soft, kind smile again. 

Y/n sat down on the actual ground and looked up at him. "You seem like a cool guy.... and I like your Led Zeppelin t-shirt. And I....." She paused and looked away before sighing, "I don't think you should jump." 

This came as a surprise to him, and he straightened out his shirt before looking back at her. "And why shouldn't I jump?" 

"Because then, I would be forced to reveal my super powers and fly to your rescue." They both laughed and Dean looked up at Y/n with a smile.

She seemed to know what he was thinking again and he stage-whispered, "So you can fly too?!" 

Y/n nodded and flexed her arms, "Yup!.... But tell anyone!" 

Dean nodded and put his hand over his heart, "I'll take your secret to my grave." That mean voice came back to him, Don't forget your plans, Dean..... "Which seems like it could be pretty soon."

A frown crossed Y/n's face for the first time that night and she moved closer to him, taking his hand. "Don't say that." They just sat there for a while, looking at the setting sun and stars that twinkled with every blink of your eye. An idea came to Y/n, "Have you played South Park: Stick of Truth?" 

Dean shook his head, "Nah, I've only seen the trailers." The game sounded cool, but he couldn't afford it, and Dad would say it was a waste.

"Ah man! You gotta play it! It's so cool!" Y/n practically bounced in her spot. 

"I really liked the racing one, though." 

Y/n nodded, "Yeah, that one gave me the creeps though. I freaked out every time Kenny died, or another character drove past me." 

Dean laughed and shook her hand in his own, "HA! I thought you were a tough girl!" 

Y/n pouted and stuck her tongue out at him. "Yes, I am! I raced past those bastards in a second!" She sighed and looked at him again. "Funny thing is though, they were just trying to protect each other. In Stick of Truth, I mean." 

Smiles were exchanged and Dean whispered, "Like you with me?" 

Y/n nodded, "Ha, yeah, exactly! Little elf! Ha!" She giggled, "Just kidding." Dean nodded to show it was okay, and Y/n shrugged before humming softly. "So, would you like to go play it with me?"

Dean's eyes widened, "Like right now?" His dad said they would be in town a few more days, so why not? 

Y/n laughed, oh god how much Dean had started to like that laugh. "Yeah, you can do all this 'jumping-into-an-abyss' thing another time." Dean smiled and looked at the water, which had sudden started to calm down. It was almost like it was saying that he needed to go with this new friend.

"Ok..."

Apparently, he had flicked a switch by saying that word. "Really?! That's so cool! Oh, man, you're gonna love my room! I have all these Led Zeppelin posters and a hoodie you can borrow and a big ass bean bag chair and pie and-" She continued to babble as he got down from the ledge, and they walked towards her house. 

He had been wanting to ask this question for a while now, and so he said quietly, "So, what's your name?" 

The girl smiled, "Y/n M/n L/n! But you can call me Y/n. What's your name?" 

"Dean." 

She nodded and they continued to walk, but another set of words mingled around in his brain. He had to say these ones. "Thank you, Y/n." He gave her a hug and she gladly returned it. 

*Time skip to about fifteen? years.*

Led Zeppelin blared out of both of the Impala's speakers, and Dean banged his head up and down in sync with the music. The scars had long but faded away from his wrist and he had a good few years of high school after that day/night. Sweet little baby, I want you again... The passenger seat slammed shut and a groan was heard. "Seriously Dean, can't we listen to something else?" Sam whined, pouting. Dean shook his head. 

"No. Driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cake hole." He had never told his dad or brother what happened that night, and he probably never would. He missed Y/n, because after all, she was his first true 'crush'. Probably his only one, too. He closed his eyes for a moment, breathing in, before relaxing and opening them. He went to pull away when the back door opened and someone slipped in. Dean, obviously, immediately protested. "Hey buddy, this ain't no bus." 

A laugh came from the back and it made Dean freeze, "I feel you'd make an exception for a fellow Led Zeppelin fan, eh Dean?"

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this story!


End file.
